<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience, Practice, Pleasure by PryingBlackbird, Solaris_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984988">Patience, Practice, Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PryingBlackbird/pseuds/PryingBlackbird'>PryingBlackbird</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_x/pseuds/Solaris_x'>Solaris_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PryingBlackbird/pseuds/PryingBlackbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_x/pseuds/Solaris_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the academy they learn how to achieve their goals through any necessary means. Seduction is one of them. And since they are diligent students and don't want to fail their test, Bren and Wulf do their homework. </p><p>This story is going to be silly, fluffy smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud, Eodwulf &amp; Bren Aldric Ermendrud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be clear upfront: This is a AU where Bren stayed in the program longer (the final test came later) so they are all over 18. </p><p>The Blumentrio server made us do it! </p><p>The topic of training spies to use honeypot tactics came up, and how the trio might have practiced it among themselves. And someone demanded a fic about Bren and Wulf playing chicken until they accidentally got into it and we sat down and began to write and this happened. </p><p>It's not beta read, but might get a bit of a belated polish at some point. </p><p>There are no specific TWs for the first chapter, if you read the tags and the summary that's all you need to know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I told you I would pass first." Astrid sticks her tongue out at Bren, finally able to one up him at something. The redhead sits on her bed, arms crossed, feet tucked under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is because there is only one of you and there are two of us. We did not fail the class. It's just taking a little longer." he explains, leafing through the transmutation book on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because the instructor wants to fuck you, Astrid." Eadwulf teases from the opposite bed, which sits unoccupied in Astrid’s room. There is no fourth Volstrucker in training to fill it. He is trying to devalue her achievement in jest. Astrid let's the comment slide. Walking over to Eadwulf, she runs her thumb over his bottom lip and tilts her body in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the whole point." she says and offers him a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren watches her teasing his best friend and rolls his eyes. "You're going to be insufferable for the next few weeks, aren't you?" She gives Wulf a little pat on the cheek and then grins at Bren. "You can count on it." Pulling her hand away from his face she walks over to her desk and lazily sits down in her chair, draping one leg over the armrest. It's very evident that she chose that pose on purpose. She would never have sat like that a couple of months ago. "So." she says, looking at them with one cocked eyebrow. "If you learned so much already, how about a little demonstration?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nein."</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both say together at once, looking at each other and then back at her. Bren's face pinks. Eadwulf is better at keeping his feelings to himself. For once they are glad that they are on separate beds. Bren leaves his eyes on Astrid because... because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span>... looks at the way she sits on the chair. She catches him with a smirk, drawing her hand down over her chest and along her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see, Bren?" She teases. "I can't see anything with all those clothes on." He bats back. He knows she won't strip with both him and Eadwulf in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid just smiles, looks him straight in the eye and begins to unbutton her shirt. "Are you sure about that Ermendrud? You really need to get over that coyness of yours or you will never pass that class." Wulf and Bren share a helpless glance, not sure how to navigate the situation. Bren feels his ears grow hot. "It's late..." he stumbles. "Maybe we should..." "Yes!" Wulf exclaims and hastily gets up. "Yes, we should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren is first out the door, followed quickly by the larger Eadwulf behind him as they scurry back into their dorm across the hall. Astrid laughs, carding her hand through her hair in an alluring display as they leave, the door clicking shut behind them as they all but fall into their own space. Bren's unfortunate complexion makes it easy to tell when he is flustered, his pale skin turning pink. Wulf just turns around and tries to calm his growing erection. He had thought about Astrid many times but that image was going to stay with him for a while. "It's late." He says to Bren in the hopes of snuffing out the lights so that he doesn't have to face any embarrassment of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really is." Bren says, ignoring the faint light from outside that is still illuminating the corridor. "We should just go to bed. Beds. To our beds." He opens the door to their room and walks straight over to one of the windows, to let in some fresh air too cool his burning face. The sunset is beautiful to behold, but he has no eyes for it right now. He turns around with caution, not sure what he will find on Wulf's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eadwulf has been looking at him but then quickly turns away once Bren meets his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed." He pulls off his shirt in a quick, swift movement, unbuckling his belt in a single movement and steps out of his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He has always slept like this, now it would be weird not to. He leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor as he climbs into his bed, the mattress creaking under his weight as he pulls the blanket over his head for a minute of privacy to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren carefully steps around the pile of clothes and begins to undress himself, occasionally stealing a glance in Wulf's direction, but his friend isn’t looking. And why would he. This was silly. He crawls into his own bed, curling up under his blanket and watches the sky darken outside. He forgot to close the window. The room will cool out through the night if he doesn’t close it. But if he gets up again he would have to walk past the other bed and... He pulled the blanket higher, up under his nose. It would be fine. Fresh air was healthy for you after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Eadwulf much longer than usual to get to sleep, he thought about Astrid... and then he thought about Bren... and he knew he should not be thinking about Bren. He groaned and turned onto his side. Eventually enough sleep found him, but it’s usually not that hard for him to pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he wakes he feels determined to pass that class. He has been scolded by the instructor. He is big and therefore it is harder for him to do some of the things Bren is good at. Wulf needs to find a different brand of seduction. One that works for him and he thinks it over in the shower. When he returns to their room he is still wet and just his towel around his waist. "Morning." He greets Bren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren is sitting on his bed wrapped in his blankets, unwilling to leave the warmth now that the room is too cold. He should have closed that stupid window. For some reason Wulf never seems to mind cool temperatures, but he is freezing easily. Maybe that explained his affinity for fire. "Morning." he mumbles, looking anywhere but at Wulf's bare chest. "I hope you slept well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I slept fine." He says much too quickly, sitting on the edge of his perfectly made bed in just the towel, looking at Bren, considering. "We have a week to pass..." He chews the inside of his cheek. "Astrid's gonna be a bitch about it if we fail." There's an offer there somewhere. He just doesn't want to be the one to initiate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren blinks at him, still a bit sleep drunk. "What do you..." he trails off, frowns, then his eyebrows shoot up. "Oh...." he whispers. His ears are getting red again, he just can't help it. "I mean..." he pulls the blankets around him tighter, protectively. Building his own little bastion in the safety of his bed. "Do you think that would help us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying it can't hurt to practice." He shrugs, pretending to not care either way. They practice everything else. Throwing spells at each other, throwing punches at each other... Why should this be any different. He stands to take his clothes into the bathroom to change into them for their normal classes, leaving Bren to stew in his bed while he's gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren uses the time Wulf is gone to quickly get out of bed and put on his clothes. It's late, he will shower after class. When his friend comes back he is already fully dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. "We should go." he blurts out before Wulf can say anything. "Let's talk about this... later. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a nod from Eadwulf. Later is fine. He shouldn't have mentioned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class is long and gruelling. It's Volstrucker training day which means a full day of being thrown to the floor and taking punches. Endurance. By the end of it, all three of them are on the floor in a pile, catching their breath. Eadwulf is the strongest of the three of them and his hits hurt when they land but he is not as quick at casting as Bren who slings magic at a punishing pace. He in turn is not as clever as Astrid who has his moves figured out one step ahead of him but can not outrun Wulf. They make a good team but now they are tired and aching. Astrid is the first to get up. "I need a shower." she says and leaves the tangle to strut off to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren turns his head to look over to Wulf next to him. He is already feeling all the bruises forming on his body and knows he will be limping in the morning. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks are red from exhaustion. Very slowly his heart slows down, but his breath is still too fast. "That liver hook was mean." he declares, rubbing at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh and your Lightning Bolt wasn't?" He can feel the sting of the electricity sharp down his leg, panting just a little bit as he settles. He reaches out and presses his hand against Bren's side where he knows he has punched him in defence. "Sorry." He hopes the Clerics are around today. He doesn't feel like having to sit with the pain all night, though he might have to. "We should go before Master Ikithon finds us." He says quietly, not sure he can take another round of endurance. "Can you stand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of their master's name Bren quickly scrambles to his feet, taking the arm Wulf offers him to hurl himself up. His leg almost gives out underneath him but he manages to steady himself. "Yes." he pants. "Yes, I'm good. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wulf keeps his arm around him for support. He did the damage after all, or some of it at least. Once they're safe back in their dorm room Wulf lets him go to tend to his leg. "You'd think they'd teach us some healing magic." He groans as he tries to stretch himself out, not really able to. "You good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Bren says, and indeed he is already feeling a bit better from the short walk. He has been very aware of Wulf's hand on his waist the whole time. His hands were warm and strong. Now his skin feels cold. "And you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll live." His leg hurts. He wouldn't say as much. He doesn’t want Bren to feel guilty for something that they'd been ordered to do. It was his own fault for not being evasive enough. "Do you have anything to make me feel better?" He asks, knowing there really isn't much he can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren is startled by these words, his mind going to all sorts of places until he realises Wulf is probably just talking about ice or a hidden bottle of booze. He clears his throat. "No, sorry. But I can see if I can get a cleric if you need one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nein</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I will go after hours." He shifts down on his bed to lie flat, sick of being hurt. In his moment of frustration he thinks about Bren and the marks he's likely left on him. "Take your shirt off. Let me see." </span>
  <em>
    <span>The damage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to say, but doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren takes his shirt off, and doesn't really notice he's doing it slowly and in an elegant movement - as elegant as he can make it with the pain - like he's been taught in his lessons. A shiver runs over his body when the cool air hits his torso. He stands in front of Wulf and awaits his judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not as bad as he thought. There's a mark and it will bruise but it's not going to kill him overnight. Wulf has noticed the way he removed his shirt. The way the instructor had taught them. Again, he considers it. "Put your shirt back on." He tells Bren, sitting back up despite the pain. "Then take it off again. You're doing it too fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren starts to pull the shirt over his head again before he realises what is happening, only noticing how he followed Wulf's order without thinking when it's back on his body. He looks puzzled for a moment, but when Wulf looks at him impatiently he slowly pulls it over his head again. Slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nein-" Wulf stands and crosses his arms over his body to pull at the hem of his shirt, showing Bren the pace in which it's supposed to be done for the class. Slow and elegant, tilting his body slightly as he swings the shirt and then lets it drop to the ground. He settled back on the bed. "Do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren shivers at Wulf's touch and blames it on the cold air of the room. He tries to keep a neutral expression when slowly bends down to pick up his shirt, well aware of how his friend is watching him. Slowly, ever so slowly he begins to pull it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better." Eadwulf coaxes him. "Keep your eyes on me." He tells him, the eye contact is important. Their target needs to know they're being watched and it's a safety measure, if nothing else. They've already started, they may as well get one session in. "Show me your strip tease."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren stares at him for a moment, swallows. Feeling blood rush into parts of his body where he really doesn't want it right now. He tries to come up with a reason to say no, but his mind is empty. So he slowly unbuckles his belt, and let's his trousers glide to the floor around him, while maintaining eye contact with Wulf. It feels weird, and awkward and... exciting. No, that's just his nerves. He steps out of his trousers, nimbly brushing off his socks as he does so. He is down to his briefs now. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband and slowly begins to walk towards Eadwulf, slowly letting the fabric glide over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eadwulf stands, shaking his head. "Awful." He pushes him back, one because that was a really shitty attempt and two he needs to do something before he ends up flustered himself. He grabs Bren's clothes and shoves them back at him. "What part of slow didn't you hear?" Once the redhead has fallen back to the bed, Wulf tries his hardest not to stare as he licks his own lips and runs his large hand over his even larger chest, pulling his shirt up and over his head from the collar slowly and revealing his skin inch my inch. When the shirt hits the floor he holds Bren's gaze as his hands brush over the buckle of his belt and slowly start to unfasten it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren walks backwards awkwardly, until his knees hit his bed and he sits down, his clothes in a pile on his lap. He is transfixed by Wulf's slow movements, by the way his muscles move under his skin. By the scars on his arms and the hair that grows over them, the veins in his neck... He swallows again, reminding himself that he should pay attention to what he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of what he looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wulf struggled with this in class, it's not easy to unbuckle his belt while trying to keep eye contact with someone else. He fumbles through it and then slides it off, dragging it slowly through the loops and then doubling the belt over itself and smack it into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren almost jumps into the air at that sound, but he can stop himself and tune down his reaction to a flinch instead. He is very grateful for the pile of clothes in his lap now. Who cares if it took him a second to long to unbuckle the belt, who cares if his shirt got caught on one of his ears, who could possibly care about any of that when those dark eyes were staring directly into their soul. He wants to say something, give constructive criticism, but he just stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eadwulf isn't done. He drops the belt on the bed and then sticks his thumbs into his waistband while he winks with a grin, all part of the charm. He inches his pants down a little at a time, turning around as they drop over his ass and once they hit his knees </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> he lets them fall to the floor and step out of them, turning back around to run his hands over the cut of his hips and frame his cock through his small clothes. He tries to ignore the huge black mark on his leg from the Lightning Bolt hit earlier, though it pains him. He won't get away with it in their assessment so he needs to forget about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren's eyes wander to the mark for a moment, guilt pooling in his stomach as he recognises his own doing. But Wulf doesn't seem to be in pain so he makes a mental note to find a cleric later and then forgets about it. His friend is towering over him now, with an expression that he has not seen on his face before, at least not directed at him. "That was... that was good." he presses out, trying to sound casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll mark me down for my belt." He knows. The instructor already had him for it. He's not done. He rubs over himself with one palm despite them talking so casually and climbs onto the bed beside Bren, one knee between Bren's legs as he breathes over his neck, one his hands hands buried in his hair as he uses it to tilt his face away. Bren doesn't resist when Eadwulf leans into him, the sensation of his breath on his neck sending goosebumps all over his body. He slowly reaches out with one hand to touch the mark he left on his thigh. "I'm sorry about that." he murmurs and then lets out the tiniest of moans as Wulf's hand in his hair tightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wulf uses his other hand to rub over the bruise he made on Bren. "The apology is mutual." before smiling at his moan, leaning forward to offer a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren's head is spinning as he feels his breath shift from his neck to his lips, taking in his familiar scent. His body is emanating heat and he craves to be held in these strong arms... He leans forward to meet Wulf's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wulf leans forward again, their lips just a hair apart and then leans back. "Gotcha." He smirks and he pulls himself from the bed to pick up his clothes from the floor and hide his erection with them. Hopefully he'll pass. Bren seems to have been enthralled by him, at least, that's a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bren feels like someone just tossed a cold bucket of water at him, but he returns the smile and adds a weak laughter. "Haha, yes you did!" He gets up from the bed, still clutching his clothes to his front and turns towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." he informs his roommate and quickly hides himself behind the locked door, trying to calm down his racing heart. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bren and Wulf continue their awkward dance. Things get a bit kinky by accident. There’s a lot of internal confusion. Astrid is amused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Bren gets out of bed early, tiptoeing around the room as not to wake Eadwulf. He collects his clothes and gets dressed in the dark, then slips out of the door to take a walk in the cool morning air before breakfast. His mind is still in turmoil after last night's events and he is not sure how to approach his friend after what happened. He prefers to meet him in the presence of other people for now, not alone. The way he almost kissed him yesterday still makes his heart flutter, and he simply can't get the image out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets to the table they usually share at breakfast Astrid is already there, giving him a smile. He does not smile back, he tries but his lips won't comply.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It's all your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, but doesn't say it out loud. He sits down and pours himself a cup of tea, dodging Astrid’s questioning glances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf is up late. Normally he wakes to the sound of Bren getting up but this morning he is already out. He uses his privacy to think about yesterday. They way Astrid’s legs draped over the arms rest, how her nimble hands were unbuttoning her shirt... The way Bren moaned when he came close... annoyed with himself, he gets up and dresses to meet his peers at the table. "Morning." He straddles the bench, one leg on either side of it as he pulls his plate towards him, his hair still a mess from sleeping. He chooses to sit next to Astrid instead of Bren. It's safer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren pretends to be extremely busy with his food and does not look at either of them. He wolfs it down hastily and then gets up from the table, shortly after Wulf arrives. "See you in class." he mumbles and darts off. Astrid turns around to Eadwulf. "What the hell was that about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck if I know." He lies with a shrug and his mouth full, not willing to disclose what has happened between them last night. It doesn't take him long to finish up but he waits for Astrid anyway keeping his eyes on his plate the whole time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at him a little longer, but then mirrors his shrug and turns to the rest of her breakfast. She can always interrogate him later. The day goes by without any major incidents. Bren keeps avoiding them both, quickly darting in and out of rooms and mumbling excuses about having to be somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf is worried when Bren avoids him all day. They are friends after all, best friends and he hopes he hasn't messed it up over his stupid feelings. He can shove his feelings away if he needs to. He's been trained how to do that. He gives Bren his space, sitting away from him in class but they can't avoid each other once class is over and they need to sleep in the same room. Eadwulf goes to their dorm early. He sits on his bed practicing cantrips and scolding himself for being so dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment, Bren emerges from the bathroom. His hair is wet and still dripping slightly, he only wears a shirt and trousers, his feet softly patting over the wooden floor. His cheeks are flush with the heat of the water he just stood under - or with something else. He walks over to his bed, sitting down at the edge without looking at Wulf and studies his hands instead. "You know..." he says, sounding shy. "About last night. I... I have been thinking about it all day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Maybe you'll have a chance at passing." He throws back. Wulf isn't looking at him. He's dedicated himself to not looking at him and instead focuses on casting. He can't help that he liked the thought of Bren thinking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not about passing." Bren mumbles and begins to fiddle with his hands, he looks nervous. "I think I liked it you know? But... We are friends, you and I. Isn't that kinda weird?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well... that stops Eadwulf in his tracks, the spell lost once his concentration is broken. He's finding it hard to process what Bren is saying and he sits up in one swift movement. He's cautious. Dark eyes watching. "It's just for class." He tries to save himself. He doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> men. He likes Astrid. Women. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just for class. Right." Bren says nodding, still staring on his hands. He straightens his shoulders, takes a deep breath. "Sorry I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." “I'm not uncomfortable." He says quickly. It's true other than that he worries he's ruined their friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Practice if you want to practice." He says after a while. Master Ikithon won't accept failure and honestly, Eadwulf might thank him. Getting closer to Bren than he knows he's allowed to is thrilling. "I don't care if you like it." He lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren wipes at his eyes, sniffling but trying to hide his tears. He turns away from Wulf. "No... yes. Ah... I'm gonna just. Maybe I should." he gets up and begins to look for his shoes. "Maybe I just take a walk, get some fresh air."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds drags Eadwulf from his selfishness. "You crying?" He asks standing to block the door. He won't let Bren leave while he's upset. Least of all if he's caused it. He's no good at comfort. Where is Astrid when he needs her. "What's wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren stands up straight, blinking a couple of times, looking at the door behind his friend. "No, I'm not." he says defensively. "Get out of the way Wulf."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Wulf shoves him against the wall and holds him there. He knows this is his fault, he doesn't know how to fix it. He's not good at this. "I am sorry If I overstepped, we can't fail." He says, torn between trying to save his skin and to attempt comfort for his friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren let's out an exasperated sigh. "Stop making a fuzz, I'm fine." but there are tears in his eyes again and he bites his lip in an attempt to make them stop. He pushes against Wulf's hand pressing him against the wall. "Just let it go okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ja Okay." He does as he is asked  he's sure this isn't helping. He feels guilty and moves back towards his bed. "You shouldn't cry." He says quietly after a time. "Ikithon won't like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a lot of things he wouldn't like." Bren says with a grim expression. He just keeps standing there, making no move towards the door. He looks undecided. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ach scheiß drauf...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he murmurs and walks over to Wulf with confident steps. Before he can sit down on his bed he reaches for his wrist and pulls him around, so they face each other again. He has to look up into his eyes, and captures his gaze. His eyes are dry now. He just looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf is surprised to be pulled back and is faced with Bren just a head or so shorter than him. He thinks to pull away, back to safety but he does not. There's a question there, but he doesn't ask it. It's dangerous to move. Bren had been crying and Wulf had overstepped. Best to wait it out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Bren places his other hand behind Wulf's head and pulls him down, ever so gently. Not all the way, just to meet him in the middle. And Eadwulf goes easy under Bren's hand, guided, he moves smoothly. "What are you doing, Bren." His voice is lower. Quieter. "What does it look like?" he asks, still staring into his eyes. Wulf leans forward, closer, not needing an answer to that question as he slides his hand down Bren's side, feeling the smaller man and closing the gap between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as their lips are about to meet Bren let's go of him, ducks away and jumps back, a triumphant grin on his face. "Gotcha!" he says, turns around and bolts from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf gasps, watching him bolt. He punches the door once he's out of sight, leaving a large dent. "Fuck." He groans, wiping his hand over his face. He'll get him back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf is still furious. Were Bren's tears even real? Or was that part of breaking down his walls? It had worked, he would have to give him that but now it was game on. No way would he be bested. He skips class, it's just theory, he can do it from his dorm and he lies in wait for Bren, game face ready, leaning purposefully against the wall with his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Bren enters their room, looking around, frowning when he sees Wulf. "Hey, everything alright? We've been wondering why you weren't in class." "I was busy." He says simply, watching his friend. He will not be bested. He makes a display of himself, leaning up the wall, stretching and showing off a little of his skin around his midriff as his shirt rides up as he does. "Did i miss anything important?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren frowns a bit as he looks at him. "Not really, I can give you my notes later, it was just some basic abjuration." He throws the bag that holds his school books on his bed and turns around to face Wulf again. Something is off. "What were you busy with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about Bren</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Conjuration homework." A lie but he's good at telling them. His usual brand of seduction isn't working as he'd like so he switches lanes. He drops to his knees looking right at him and crawls over,  stopping between his legs. "I'll take those notes." He casually says, one hand on Bren's ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bren stares down at him for a moment, unable to process what is happening. "Ahm... Ah... Sure." he says and goes to reach for this bag. He rummages in it for a moment, coming up with a loose collection of papers. "It's in here somewhere." he says and turns around again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He doesn't move to take them but he sits up on his knees, his hands slowly moving from Bren's ankle to further up his thigh, he skips his cock entirely and instead rubs over his hips and back down again, getting comfortable. He's wasting no time, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his trousers, but not pulling them down yet. He can see Bren looking at him and Wulf flashes a charming grin. "Like what you see?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren's fingers cramp around the paper, creasing the pages. "Is this about earlier today?" he asks. "Hey Wulf I'm... I'm sorry okay, I just wanted to get even." the feeling of Wulf's fingers on the skin of his hips is making him nervous. It feels way too good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you liked it." He rises up from his knees, standing to his full height above his friend, his hands still teasing moving from rubbing over his hips to pushing an inch or so into his waistband. "What if I liked it too?" For class, he reminds himself as he swallows thickly and presses his lips to Bren's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The papers scatter to the floor, as Bren raises his hand to push Wulf away, but somehow he does not get farther than placing his hands loosely on his chest. He shudders as he feels his lips on his skin. "Wulf." he croaks. "You're just teasing me. I won't fall for it again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." He says. It just means he needs to work harder. He's used to hard work. He holds Bren close and kisses a line from his neck to his shoulder. One hand brushes over Bren's cheek and when Wulf pulls back his thumb swipes over his friend's bottom lip as he looks at him. Wanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strained little noise escapes Bren's throat and he quickly tries to cover it with forcefully clearing his throat. He feels his body react to Wulf's touch and his hands are somehow still glued to his chest. He's not sure what will happen if he will try to move. "Wulf." he croaks again and then louder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wulf!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me to stop." Eadwulf dares him, breath hot against his ear. He will, if Bren asks. He can hear the noises he makes. He likes them, definitely feeling his cock rise in his own pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bren thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes a deep breath to collect himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The best defense is offense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tells himself, before he reaches up to place his hand at the back of Eadwulf's head, his fingers barely finding any purchase in his cropped hair. He pulls him down and pushes himself up on his toes to kiss him before he can pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn't work for Eadwulf. He doesn't pull away from Bren but he turns his head, going back to his neck and leaving soft kisses there between small nips at his skin. "I know you like this..." He breaths because he needs a second to recalculate. Bren will not win this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wulf’s condescending tone does </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him and he feels a new impulse rise in his mind. If Wulf wants to play he can have it. He positions his left foot behind him to get a better stance, and then pushes against the larger man with all his might, hoping to catch him off guard enough to move him away, at least a little. "Stop!" he commands, but it's not the signal to break out of this little dance they are having. There is something else in Bren's tone, something new and dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting the shove and in his panic he trips back hands coming up defensively and palms forward in silent apology. His cheeks burn red as he gets a little space, embarrassed of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your shirt." Bren tells him, inwardly surprised that it has really worked, but keeping a straight face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Be more bold, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they have told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take what you want, there are a lot out there who like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried again and again, but it always felt weird and he didn't get it right. But right now, it feels easy. He straightens his shoulders and gives Wulf a stern look. "Slowly," he adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf’s mouth hangs open for a moment but sure enough his fingers find the hem of his shirt and he slowly lifts it up over his head, careful not to get caught in it as he strips himself of the material, leaving it to fall to the floor and flexing his chest muscles. He got points for that last time. Wulf opens his legs wider than they need to be. He's still in charge, he tells himself. He can still use this to his advantage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close your eyes." Bren demands and slowly steps around him, until he is in his back. His hand is hovering over his skin for a moment, as he collects the courage to touch him. He rests his fingertips gently at his neck and then draws his nails slowly down his entire spine, leaving five faintly red marks in his wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf does not close his eyes. That would be foolish. He could be attacked. Not by Bren, probably but for class- it was bad practice. It didn't stop the loud moan it dragged from him which was both embarrassing and infuriating. He steps back to close the gap, his back against Bren's chest and grinds against him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bren Will. Not. Win.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking Bren's hand shoots forward, his fingers closing around Wulf's neck from behind, fingernails digging into his skin. He takes a step back and holds Wulf at arm's length, knowing full well that he does not possess nearly enough strength to truly hold him in place. "Stop!" he commands again and then for good measure he adds. "Get on your knees."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. Where has this come from? This isn't his friend's brand of seduction. Nothing he's brought to class anyway, though the instructor is strict and has kept them in two very defined roles. And they have been private lessons. Who knows what he has picked up there. He drops to his knees where he stands. He can still get an advantage here, he started on his knees after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren's hand on his neck follows him down, the fingernails still digging into his skin. Bren, surprised by this development, thinks frantically about what to do next before he leans down to kiss Wulf's shoulder. His heart is pounding heavy in his chest and his pants are too tight. He is glad Wulf can't see his face right now. "What do you want?" he asks him hoarsely, before he places another kiss on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's a trap if he ever heard one. "You." This is practice. That makes it okay, even if it's true. He can't give too much away. He shudders at Bren's lips on his bare shoulder, his breath catches. Disadvantage. Time to recalculate. He brings his hand to rub himself through his pants as he tips his head up to look at Bren over head. "Do you want me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you" Bren says, digging even deeper into this skin "to shut your eyes, like I told you to. Did I not make myself clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does it before he's realises he has and he's furious with himself. With Bren. But it's done now. He likes this side of Bren he has decided. He stops touching himself and instead enjoys the feeling of nails digging into his skin. He's going to have to think of another way through this and isn't it just like the prodigy child, Master Ikithon's  favourite, to get the upper hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy." Bren murmurs, the words out of his mouth before he can really think about them. Why is it so easy all of a sudden to take control? He slowly loosens his grip on Wulf's neck and hears him inhale sharply as he removes his fingernails from the indentations they left in his skin. He brushes over them with his thumbs and then leans down to kiss every single one of them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grips Wulf's shoulders to hold himself steady and then sinks his teeth into his neck, a bit harder than he intended to as desire clouds his head for a moment (although not nearly hard enough to cause serious harm).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wulf loses his composure, his erection clear as day. Every kiss leaves him tingling. Again, the moan that rips through him is undignified, Bren's teeth sharp against his skin but wanting all the more of it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods above</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bren." he pants, unable to do much more. He wants to touch him, to feel him but he's in the wrong position and not willing to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about them?" he asks absentmindedly, before he licks the marks his teeth left on Wulf's skin, running his hands up and down his arms. He shifts to the other side of his neck and bites into his skin again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pray they're not looking." He answers with a whine as Bren’s hot tongue licks over him and bites him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh no... his eyes shoot open. He does not beg. That is not his brand. Nowhere near his brand. The instructor will fail him on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what?" Bren asks innocently, stepping closer to Wulf, pressing himself against him and running his hands over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He won't let himself fall this far. He's already lost his advantage. He shuts his mouth and moves to stand back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Bren's fingers dig deep into his shoulders as he attempts to push him back down on his knees. "Stop!" he commands, a third time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf growls. He can throw Bren off of him. But he doesn't and he stays on his knees but it's a near thing, ready to move. He doesn't like being vulnerable. "DO something, Bren, or fuck off." His aggression is seeping back in as he grasps at the straws of his control</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren is taken aback by the sudden outburst for a moment, but he won't back down now. "Fine." he growls and gives Wulf a shove, to force him back down. He audibly unbuckles his belt, then pulls it out of its loops in a single motion. Doubling it over itself, just like he has seen Wulf do it yesterday, he smacks it into his hands once, then runs it over the exposed skin of the kneeling man's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf hears the growl and then the belt and arousal shoots through him. He's never seen anyone else do it, he gulped as his breath caught again, pressing his palms down flat into the floor of their dorm with a quiet moan "Fuck" his pants were far too tight for this. He wonders if Bren is about to whip him, he doesn't know if he'll like that... but he's not moving. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why is he letting Bren do this? This is not how it was supposed to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren's head is spinning with all the new sensations that run through his body as Wulf obeys his commands and kneels before him, ready to take pain for him. They have hurt each other so much before, in training, but somehow this is different. He's almost scared by how much he wants this, how much he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In two quick steps he is in front of Wulf, gripping his face with both hands, the belt falling to the floor, forgotten. He leans in for the kiss, sure that his desire, his hunger will consume him if he doesn't do this right now. Wulf lifts his head to meet his lips....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>... and then the door flies open. Both of them push away from each other and Wulf grabs his shirt from beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you know how to knock?!" Eadwulf panics not wanting anyone to see him in this state, bite marks over his neck, panting and with a very inconvenient erection. Astrid looks like someone has just handed her free ammunition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know how to knock you out." She counters as she leans against the door. "Let me guess. Is this-" she uses her air quotes "-for class."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coincidentally it is." Bren snaps at her, picks his belt up from the floor and takes another step away from Wulf, not looking at the other man. "I'm going to... take a walk." he presses out and pushes his way past Astrid, who is sneering at him triumphantly as he walks past her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks and shoulder checks him as he passes her before turning to the big man on the floor. "If you need any help with that-" she gestures to his erection. "You know where my room is." Winks and then leaves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys finally sit down and talk. Among other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bren is out. Astrid has gone and that leaves Eadwulf kneeling on the floor, a little out of breath, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. He takes a cold shower. Then a hot one. Then a cold one. Nothing works. He can't get the thought of Bren's leather belt across his back out of his head and unfortunately, no matter how many showers he has and no matter how hard he scrubs, the bite marks aren't going away. He knows the marks Bren's nails have made will fade by the time class rolls around again, but those bite marks are going to cause him trouble. He would have to say they were fighting. He considered starting something just so he has a good alibi but he doesn't want to hurt his friend any more than he's ordered to. He dries off and climbs into bed, taking the notes Bren offered from class, now scattered on the floor and reading them under his blanket with a simple light cantrip. He doesn't want to see Bren. He doesn't want to talk about it. They've got three days until their assessment. Wulf groans at the thought of it and pulls the blankets further over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time later Bren carefully opens the door to their room, trying to be quiet in case Wulf is already asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he prays silently. He spent the evening wandering the streets of Rexxentrum until the sun was down, and had to climb up a trellis to the first floor, to squeeze through an open classroom window in order to get back into the academy without getting caught way past their bedtime. The roses had torn at his skin on his way up and he was cold because he hadn't taken his coat when he stormed out of the room earlier. He slips out of his shoes and tiptoes to their shared bathroom. Bren splashes some cold water into his face and over his bloody arms, suppressing a hiss when it burns in the scratches the thorns have given him. He undresses in the dark, leaving his clothes in a pile on the tiled floor and sneaks back into their room clad only in his briefs and undershirt. He looks at the other bed, trying to get a feeling for whether his friend is already asleep, or just pretending to be. Moonlight shines into the room, but it doesn't reach into that particular corner so Eadwulf is hidden in shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf can hear him. He pretends not to. It is easier to just fake being asleep which is exactly what he does, even if his breath catches slightly at the thought of Bren being so close again. He hears him open the bathroom door and is not expecting the blood to pool in his cock at the thought of him undressing. He places his hand over himself to relieve the pressure and suppresses all the noises he wants to make. When Bren comes back into the room he says nothing. He prays to find rest. He gives a small huff and squeezes his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren still just stands there, barefoot in a patch of moonlight, trying to pierce the shadows with his useless human eyes. "Are you sleeping?" he whispers finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I'm not fucking sleeping." He hisses from under the blanket, one corner of it balled up in his fist as he faces the wall. How could he? After today? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you..." he clenches his hands into fists, trying to stay calm. "Are you mad with me Wulf?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf doesn't answer. Not straight away anyway while he thinks about it. Is he angry? The erection under his hand would say otherwise. The only person he is angry at is himself. He knows submission was weak. He wants control. He wants to show his strength, he wants to use his body the way the instructor has told him to.... but no... no he doesn’t. The more he thinks about being on his knees the more he likes it. "No." he says. No swearing. No anger. It is quiet, barely audible against the wall he is facing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Bren says in a small voice. He should walk over to his bed now, his feet are getting cold. Well, colder. He has been freezing for the last hour now and undressing and the cold water on his skin hasn't helped. But he would much rather walk over to Wulf's bed and the fact that he has to make that choice paralyses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf knows Bren doesn't like the cold and had sat and stared at Bren's coat hanging on the door knowing he would return freezing, if at all. The guilt was slowly stacking up. He shifts forwards against the wall again, making what little space he could on the small single bed their dorm offered him and lifted the blanket without looking in his direction, keeping focused on the wall. The fires in the school would be out by now and it wasn't going to get any warmer. He could at least offer his heat if nothing else. He doesn’t tell him to get in because the situation is already strange, but the offer is there, so long as it isn’t spoken about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren thinks he can see Wulf shuffle over to make space for him in the dark, and after cowardly lurking around a little longer he walks over and settles down on the bed next to him. He can't quite stop himself from hissing when the fabric of the sheets burns on the scratches in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Wulf asks quietly, wanting to reach out and check but not being able to. He's more conscious of his breathing, trying to keep it slow and steady. "Just a little cold, you know how I am." Bren lets out a nervous little laugh. "What about you?" "I'm fine." He can feel the breath from Bren's laugh against him. He can't cope with that. He shifts to his back, even though it will mean less space for Bren, he desperately tries to shove himself further against the wall. He still won't look at him. "What are the chances of avoiding Astrid in the morning?" He asks knowing she'll be seeking them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm..." Bren is silent for a moment, stretches his fingers out in front of him, pretending to count them in the dark. "Okay so I just did the math. I'm pretty sure it's zero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf huffs a laugh, it shakes the bed, though the thought of her stupid grin makes him want to punch her. He wants to reiterate again that this is just for class but he doesn't. He stays quiet. It's safer. "You're freezing." He says after a while, feeling the cold from his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I forgot my coat." he says apologetically. "But it's fine." Wulf knows if he doesn't warm up quickly he's going to be sleeping next to a block of ice all night and he really needs all the sleep he can get. He shifts again to face Bren. "Turn around." He tells him, slowly and carefully draping his arm over his middle. He knows he's warm enough for the two of them and if they can stay close for a few minutes Bren will have a better chance to sleep too. He owes him that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren turns around crawling underneath Wulf's arm, to snuggle up against him. It feels good to be next to him like that, without any stupid games and lessons. They used to sleep arm in arm a lot when they were younger, just good friends who enjoyed being close. But they had gotten older and the lessons had started and  certain desires woke up in them that were interesting and scary and everything became difficult, every touch suddenly meant something else. He misses easier times. He shifts closer to Wulf, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf isn't expecting Bren to take his hand-- but it doesn't bother him. He remembers this from when they were younger. When things were simpler. He pulls Bren closer to him and this time it's for his benefit. This feels good. Normal good. Warm. He's much taller than he used to be when they did this and now his head falls higher behind Bren's and so he presses his cheek against the red hair he has come to love, keeps his arm firm around his middle and brings his knees up to fit behind his friends. "We're not talking about this." He sais sleepily into Bren's hair. "Just-- go to sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren smiles into the darkness, shifts again to be even closer to his friend and squeezes his hand. "Goodnight Wulf." he says and soon they are fast asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid knows her friends better than she knows anyone else. She walked in on them "practising" and neither one of them has spoken to her since, which was more telling than anything else. She needs to know what's going on and if they won't tell her? Well then she'll just have to find out. She sneaks out of her dorm across the hall and bends to her knees to pick the lock with her hair pin. It's easy, she's done this a million times, though not on her friend's dorm room lock. She peers in, seeing Bren still not in his bed. She worries- perhaps he was caught coming back late... She doesn’t want to think about what punishment he would face all because she wanted to catch them... but then- Eadwulf wouldn't sleep with him missing? And she clearly hears him snore. She creeps into the dorm further just to find both of them curled up together in one bed. Bingo. She breaks into a smug grin and slowly sits on Bren's empty bed. She'll sit RIGHT here until they wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bren wakes up he is still holding Wulf's hand under the covers. His shoulder is exposed and cold, and he shuffles a bit to warm it on the body next to him. He does not yet open his eyes, wanting to savour the moment a bit longer before everything gets complicated and awkward again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shifting makes Eadwulf stir and he subconsciously pulls Bren close to him again, closing the small gap between them as he buries his face in his shoulder with a content sigh. He hasn't had this for years, not just with Bren, with anyone and he finds it's nice. It's comforting. He doesn't feel so alone. He could pretend to be asleep a little longer but he's been trained extensively and he quickly registers someone else's breathing. Not his. Not Bren's. And that means- He opens his eyes to Astrid reclining on Bren's bed, watching them. He says nothing but</span>
  <em>
    <span> dares</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to talk with Bren seemingly still sleeping in his arms as his eyes burn into hers, his face red with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just sits there, elbow resting on one propped up knee, chin resting on her hand, and gives him the brightest, most cheerful smile. She brings her other hand up and makes a very suggestive movement with her fingers, raising her eyebrows and nodding her chin to indicate a question, without ever breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No</span>
  </em>
  <span> Astrid." He can't help but try to defend himself, pulling his arm from Bren as his face blushed dark, which is unlike him. Bren gets startled to full consciousness by his sudden exclamation and blinks around in confusion for a moment, before he spots Astrid and instinctively pulls the covers up under his nose, partially exposing Wulf's legs in the process. "What the fuck!" he yells and then lowers his voice a bit. "How... how long have you been sitting there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Long enough to see you two love birds tangled up in each other's arms." She grins. Wulf grabs his book from the bedside and chucks it at her. Get out." He hisses. She dodges and catches the book expertly. "I've seen it now. Get over yourselves and get up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren groans at the sudden increase of noise and pulls the pillow over his head. "Go. Away. Astrid." he calls at her, his voice muffled by the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. See you at breakfast." She scowls and stalks off. Eadwulf pushes up from the bed and sits up, rubbing over his face.  She didn't look happy. Eadwulf doesn't understand what her problem is. "She picked the lock." He says to Bren, making sure he didn't think he was dumb enough to leave the door unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah." Bren says. "I'm glad, I thought I maybe forgot to lock the door last night..." he sits up in the bed, covers still pulled up under his chin. "Why did she even feel the need to wake us up, it's Saturday, by the gods... That woman drives me insane lately."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need a shower." Wulf pushes off the bed, having to almost crawl over his friend to do so. "Stay in bed, it's fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren doesn't need to be told twice, he rolls over onto his belly once Wulf has crawled over him, rests his head on his arms and is asleep again before his friend reaches the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf showers quickly, missing the feeling of Bren beside him. He thinks of a way to get Astrid back. He's still angry with himself. When he returns from the bathroom he's already fully dressed and falling onto the empty bed with his books. They have things to prepare for and it can't hurt to revise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bren finally wakes up, Wulf sits on his bed and flips through a book, looking at him when he hears him stirr. He sits up and rubs at his eyes. The room is bright with sunlight. Breakfast is definitely over. He doesn't care. "Good morning," he says. "I dreamed the weirdest thing..." "You didn't dream that." Wulf remarks before he can continue. "Oh..." Bren says.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Oh."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He swings his legs out of the bed and places his feet on the wooden floor, resting his elbows on his knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your arms." Wulf gestures at the criss cross of scabbed scratches where the roses got him. "The trellis?" He asks, but he already knows. He slides himself off Bren's bed and over to his bedside table to pull out linen and some salve. It's usually reserved for nights after Trent torments them with crystals but he's got more. Eadwulf moves to his friend and pulls his arm out straight to check them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Bren says, trying to pull his arm away but Wulf's grip is stronger than his meagre attempt to get free. "You don't have to fuss about it, they are already scabbed over... Ouch!" he flinches as Wulf starts to rub salve into his skin. It makes the cuts begin to burn again. "Someone really should set these roses on fire." he says grumpily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't blame the roses." He says.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Blame me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. It was his fault he was out after hours after all. "You need to make sure they don't get infected." He tells him, rubbing the salve over his arms and then carefully bandaging them as he sits in front of him, stern. He won't have him in trouble for something he caused. "Go wash up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren lets out a deep sigh. "Okay." he mutters and walks over to the bathroom, taking his time washing up, trying to not get the bandages too wet, and brushing his teeth. He wants to pick up the clothes from last night, but they are messy from his little adventure and there is a hole in his shirt where it caught on a thorn. He drops them where he stands and gets out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips, walking over to the closet they share. He collects some fresh clothes, gathers them in his arms and is about to walk back into the bathroom to change when he notices Wulf has been watching him the entire time. "What?" he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if there is any point in denying his feelings now. Bren clearly knows them. He must. But it's not allowed. He blinks a few times, pulling his lip between his teeth as he thinks for an answer, but can't find one. Not even a retort. He just shakes his head and looks back down at his book, contemplating how to ever move forward. Bren is lean. He's grown into a handsome man- another thought he's sure he isn't supposed to be having- and he can't deny that he really likes him. "Just checking you're okay." It's almost the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay Wulf." he says with a confused little smile, continuing to walk through the room. "But I guess we should... talk maybe. But I will get dressed first." he disappears into the bathroom again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes once Bren is gone. Talking. It's not his strong point but he folds up his books and his notes and puts them neatly away and takes the time in the bedroom by himself to make both their beds before Bren returns. "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." He says, but he knows there's only so long they can go without saying anything. The assessment will happen soon and then what? He might never see Bren that way ever again? He doesn't want that. He wants-- He wants to be on his knees for him. Which is a thought he's warred with all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren sits down on the bed next to Wulf. "No. I want to." he says, trying to recall all the things he just came up with in his head when he was showering, but it's all gone. "Uhm... You know I think we should just be honest with each other. We got a bit carried away and it was fun but... We're friends. We shouldn't fight over something silly like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you Bren." It comes out and nearly cuts the end of Bren's sentence off. He turns, biting the inside of his cheeks looking down and then forcing himself to look at his friend again. He's said they should be honest... this was honest. It was hard for him. "More than I think I should." He's sure Bren's going to laugh at him, shove him away. He steadies himself for it. He knows he's making this weird and he shakes his head, looks away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren's ears turn pink and he forgets how words work for a moment, just looking at Wulf from the side with slightly parted lips. "I..." he starts and then trails off again, clearing his throat. The seconds tick by. Wulf doesn't look at him. He tries to say something again, but his tongue is tied and his heart is hammering away painfully. Finally he just reaches over and hugs Wulf, throws his arms around him, pulls him in and buries his face at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It startles him but Eadwulf wraps his arms around his friend and rests his forehead on his shoulder as he holds him close, glad that Bren can't see his face this way. It doesn't mean anything. It's just pity, he knows. His hand, as big as it is, finds the back of Bren's head, running his fingers through his red hair softly. It's been a long time since he's had a hug. After all Master Ikithon has put him through, he sorely needed this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you too Eadwulf." Bren says, and his words are all muffled because his face is pressed against Wulf's neck. "Like, really like you. But I don't think it's more than I should."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not sure how to interpret that but at least some of his feelings are mutual. Eadwulf knows he should let Bren go but he doesn't want to. He pulls him further against him so that he doesn't have to twist his body on the bed to keep hold of him. "What does that mean?" He asks after a quiet moment because if he doesn't find out now, he doesn't know if he'll have the courage to ask ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That means that nobody will tell me whom I'm allowed to have a crush on and neither should you." the words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. He feels himself grow stiff in Wulf's arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf's breath catches. So Bren does like him? There's a full minute of confusion before he pulls back to look at him, waiting for a punchline. There isn't one. He's telling the truth. Wulf grabs him by the collar and pulls him towards him. He doesn't care for their game of chicken anymore as he presses himself against the redheads lips, his eyes squeezed shut. He doesn't care if Astrid walks in. He doesn't care if Ikithon walks in. He wants to kiss Bren and he will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren lets out a little yelp as he is suddenly yanked forward. "Wait!" he squeezes out and pulls away, hastily shaking his head when he sees the hurt in Wulf's eyes. "Nononono." he says. "This... this is good, just wait a moment." he jumps up from the bed, grabs one of their chairs and carries it over to the door. He wedges it underneath the handle and gives it a little rattle, to make sure it's fixed. He nods. "There." he says and then almost runs over to the bed, to continue where they left off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf is waiting with open arms to pull Bren back to him, eager now to kiss him again and again, now he feels he can, much of his earlier anxiety about not being allowed to, melting away under Bren's willing lips. He kisses him slowly and deeply and licks at his lips until Bren allows him entrance, his arms strong around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's wonderful and time stops around them, everything falls away and it's just them. No games, no pretending. Bren slowly pushes Wulf down until he lies flat on his back. He separates their lips for a moment, breathing heavily. "I want to try something." he whispers. "Do you trust me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he does, the whisper is soft but he can hear him. "Ja, I trust you." How can he not? His life is often in Bren's hands with training and he finds it's easy to give his trust over now. He finds himself laying down under Bren's push. A push that isn't strong enough to move him- Wulf goes willingly. His lips feel cold now that Bren is no longer against them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay..." Bren says, looking around for a moment. "Don't move." he says. "And close your eyes." this time it's not a harsh command, just a simple instruction. "I'll be right back." he gets up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mmmm... there's still a little reservation. Shutting his eyes doesn't sound like a good idea but he knows it's nothing to do with Bren and everything to do with the fact it's been trained out of them. He does it anyway, but it takes a moment. "What are you doing?" He asks when he's laying there with his eyes closed, still fighting his fight or flight reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look!" Bren says from across the room, and soon he is back at the bed, checking if Wulf's eyes are still closed. He straddles him, enjoying the feeling of having him between his thighs. "Give me your hands." he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a little noise that Wulf tries to hide as Bren sits on his lap. He's not been expecting that and before he's realised, his hands are up and ready for Bren. "I'm not looking." He breaths, fighting the urge to arch up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren gently takes both of his hands and brings his palms together, beginning to wrap the scarf around them that he retrieved from the wardrobe by the door. He ties Wulf's hand together with practiced accuracy, using half of the carf’s length, then pulls his hands up to the headboard and fixes them there with the remaining length of cloth. "Is that okay?" he asks, feeling nervous. His knot would hold if Wulf suddenly decided to try and break free, but he knows that the headboard definitely wouldn't. He hopes Wulf knows this too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel what is happening, his breathing gets faster.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Ja."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nods, wondering what Bren will do to him. "Do I still need to keep my eyes closed, Bren?" He asks, not opening them yet, not able to do anything but lie under his friend and try not to roll his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Bren says, his voice a little firmer now. "If you have problems with that, I can get another scarf."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf swallows thickly, not sure which he would prefer, being blindfolded or trying his best to listen to Bren's orders. "I will keep them closed." He answers, testing how strong the knot is with a feeble attempt to break free of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Bren says, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before he sits back up again. "Now, listen to me and pay attention." he shifts his position a bit, provoking a moan from Wulf. "I will tell you what it feels like to have control over you. What is happening in my head when I..." and he slips his hand under Wulf's shirt, digging his fingernails into his chest for a moment, dragging down."... hurt you and when you make that sound. I will tell you and you will tell me what it feels like to be powerless, what it does to you when I..." he strokes the bulk between Wulf's legs for a moment "... make you beg." He leans over until his face is very close to Wulf's. "Do you understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh- his mouth hangs open. He wants Bren to hurt him, the stripes down his chest feel good but then his hand moves over him and he chokes back a hearty moan of pleasure. He can feel Bren over him, breathing the same air as him. He can't hold the excitement it's stirred up. He's nodding furiously, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Ja, Ja </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hasn't meant to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it slipped out anyway and he opens his eyes just for a second in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh he liked that. "Say it again." he commands him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sir." Wulf whispers and it is like music in his ears. "Good boy." he says and leans down to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf moans into the kiss, finally not being able to help grinding up against Bren for some kind of friction. He never thought he would like to be called a 'Good boy' but here he was, moaning for it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" he broke the kiss to breath. "I am." he chased it with, nodding, unable to see anything and feeling all the better for it. "I will be-" he continued. "For you, Sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the day in their room. It's only once that Bren leaves to grab some food from the kitchen. They kiss and explore and play and tell each other what it feels like. Ironically that way they learn more for their class than they have in all the weeks before, and when the time comes they are able to draw from the words the other has told them to pass with flying colors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Astrid is lonely, the boys feel guilty and try to make it right... somehow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eadwulf has made his peace with his feelings for Bren and Bren doesn't seem to mind indulging in his fleeting kisses or his lingering touches anymore. Their 'beds' have become their 'bed', both of them pushed together for a little more room when they sleep together. They've found they sleep better that way, listening to each other's breath. The chair still goes under the door to keep Astrid out for now. They'll have to find a way to talk to her about it soon. Somehow, Eadwulf knows it'll be followed with a smug grin that he'll want to punch her for but for now, he is happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid is seeing less and less of Eadwulf and Bren in the evenings and she has a suspicion as to why, even though the class is over and they passed their assessment. It's been a few days and while at first she was happy to catch up with her school work, she's lonely and she misses them. She tries to sleep, looking over the empty bed opposite her. There is no fourth Volstrucker and she had to get used to this room being quiet. It's hours into the night, probably even early morning when she gives up and heads over to the dorm across the hall. She twists the handle...but it's locked. She rolls her eyes, drops to her knee while taking the pin from her hair and unlocks it, twisting the handle again. It's wedged shut. Her chest twists. She tries again. It's not budging. She takes in a little breath... out alone in the hallway, her hand resting on the door that her only friends- the only people she has left- are behind, shutting her out. It hurts. She wiggles it one more time, nothing. She takes her hand away and blinks at the wood for a long while. This isn't fair. They already get to have each other's company because they share their dorm with each other and now this? Angry, she heads downstairs to the first floor. From there she can sneak out of the window and climb into their room a few floors above. It's easy enough to shimmy the window open and when she sets foot in their room, there they are-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>cuddled up to each other. And it hurts. This is what they were hiding? She stands there for a long time. She should leave. She doesn't need this. Except... she does. Eadwulf is already pissed with her, if she shows weakness now... Well... She's sure he'll never let it go. She sucks in a shaky breath and moves back towards the windowsill to make a quick escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's terribly rude to climb into people's bedrooms at night, has nobody ever told you that?" Bren is propped up on one elbow as he looks at her with a frown. "You could have knocked." Beside him, Wulf starts to wake up. He rolls his eyes when he sees Astrid, expecting her to say something snide, but she doesn't. She's stuck between the bed and the windowsill. "You locked me out..." She says, quietly. Barely more than a whisper. It's unlike her and the tone worries Eadwulf immediately. "Sassa?" He asks, careful but firm. She shakes her head. "I don't want to be alone." She chokes out. Wulf's seen her like this before, when they were much younger. He knows it's taken strength for her to say it and so it's no time for retorts. Bren sits up, gently pushing Wulf out of the way a bit to make room for Astrid. "Come here." he says, patting the mattress next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf has the same idea, making space between him and Bren for Astrid. She pulls in another breath when permission comes and she waits a few seconds, just to see if the offer will be retracted. When it isn't she quickly climbs over the bed until she's settled in between them both, freezing from being outside and climbing the walls to get in as she lays down. It's late and she's tired. She wants to apologise. She wants to save her skin for what they'll say to her tomorrow but she says nothing. "Hey-- it's okay." Eadwulf tries to soothe, laying back down close to her to try and warm her. He wonders what caused this, did she have a bad dream? Was something wrong? Now is not the time to ask. "We've got you." He says, just a rumble in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren settles down on her other side, draping an arm over her. "I'm not going to block the door anymore, I'd prefer it if you don't break your neck while breaking into our room. But could you at least knock before you pick the lock?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I knocked I would hope I wouldn't need to pick the lock." She says, quiet, on her back and facing the ceiling, feeling the warmth of the two next to her. Eadwulf follows Bren's lead, wrapping his arm around her too and being able to feel Bren. He moves closer and she warms quickly. "What do you need, Astrid." He asks. She came here for something and he needs to damage control this now so it's not awkward in the morning. "I need my friends back, you moron." she huffs. "But... we're here." Bren says softly and a bit confused. "And we're still your friends." Eadwulf huffs his own laugh and it shakes the bed. "That sounds more like you." He tells her, shifting to his side and encompassing her, throwing his knee over her thighs and keeping his arm tight over her, his head against her shoulder. He brushes his nose against her skin for a moment, sorry that he'd not noticed her upset while he'd been caught up with Bren. "We're always here for you." He tells her. "Go to sleep, Sassa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has to stifle a small laugh herself.  "Fine." she says, grabs Bren's arm and pulls him in closer. "Please don't snore into my ear." "Are you going to tell me what to do in my own bed?" He smiles softly, like he can help snoring, settling down and feeling the comforting warmth under the sheets from the three of them. He hums, content, the rumble low as he sinks back into sleep. "I just hope you change the sheets on a regular basis..." she murmurs, the snark being taken away by the fact that she is just about to fall asleep. Bren feels his ears burning and is grateful for the darkness. He finds Wulf's hand and squeezes it. "Good night Sassa." he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was comfortable, arms and legs thrown over each other, the soft snores of Eadwulf, the steady breath of Bren. Astrid wakes first, not sure how to feel now that light is beginning to filter in... She makes a decision and quickly detangles herself from the boys, slipping out of their bed and towards the door. She moves the chair quietly and goes back to her dorm. Eadwulf had half woken, feeling movement but rolled into the space she left to pull Bren towards him as he fell back to sleep with his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they wake up the next morning Astrid is gone and the chair under the door has been moved. "At least she did not climb out of the window." Bren says and rests his head on Wulf's shoulder. "Do you think she is still mad with us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope not." He says, his eyes still closed and pressing kisses to the tops of Bren's head. "I'm glad she came." He said after another minute. He loved Astrid as much as he loved Bren and the thought of her alone while he and Bren were cuddled up had left him with a little bit of guilt. "I am too." Bren says, tracing little circles on Wulf's skin with his fingers. "I just think it's a little unfair that she puts all the blame on us. We only blocked the door because she wouldn't leave us alone." "Mhm." Wulf agrees, finally opening his eyes. "She wouldn't leave us alone because she knew we were lying to her." He told Bren. "She knew it was never for class." and Astrid was far quicker than either of them and had worked it out long before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren huffs. "I guess..." he says. "She could still have been a bit more... a bit more..." he shrugs. Eadwulf pulls back a little bit and tilts Bren's head up with a finger under his chin to kiss him properly. "She's lonely." He tells Bren- clear and obvious after the events of last night. "She misses us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Itwasstillrude..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bren mumbles and then sits up with a small groan. "Okay. Okay she misses us. Now what?" He crosses his arms and looks at Eadwulf. "We fix it." Eadwulf says simply. He doesn't really know how to, but he'll think about it. He sits up himself and leans against the wall while still sitting in bed. "I don't mind her sleeping with us..." He says carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren ponders this for a moment. "You know... When you say it has never been for class. Do you think when she..." he makes a gesture, like unbuttoning an invisible shirt, pushing his chest forward. "She's just fucking with us." Wulf huffs. Surely she's just fucking with them. He remembers her saying that Eadwulf knew where her room was if he wanted to get rid of his... problem that Bren had left him with. He thought about it for a moment. "...She's just fucking with us, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren shrugs. "I honestly don't know. We could just ask her..." he scratches his head, frowning. "Or..." he looks very thoughtful now. "I mean, how do you feel about her? In that way I mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This feels like a trap. He chews the inside of his cheek while he tries to formulate a response. "I can't say I haven't thought about it." He would be lying if he says he hadn't. He'd known her a very long time and spent a whole lot of time with her. He can’t imagine surrendering to her like he does to Bren. But feeling her body under his, kissing her, being inside her… He would like that. "You know before-" He gestured to Bren and to himself. In defence, he chucked the question back at him. "And you? I've seen you look at her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean..." Bren shifts around a little uncomfortably. "She sure knows how to..." he trails off again, at a loss. He does not look at Wulf. "It's possible to like more than one person, right?" For a flash of a second, there is jealousy-- and then it's gone. Eadwulf realises it is because he likes Astrid as well, he nods. "You know- After all she's fucked with us- we could--" He begins rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren mirrors his gesture with an awkward smile. "Pay her back?" he asks. "Yeah." Eadwulf huffs. "We should." There's an awkwardness between them. He tries to imagine her face if they BOTH tried to seduce her. He's never seen her flustered, he would very much like to. "We could also..." Bren says and then stops. "No. No that would be wrong. She's our friend... forget I said anything." He starts to get up, but Wulf grabs his wrist and stops him from leaving. "Say it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren sighs. "I thought we could like... make a bet or something but that was a stupid thought." "What kind of bet?" He asks, intrigued, pushing up from the bed to start getting ready, he stands by the bathroom door in just his underwear from sleeping to catch the answer before he dips into the shower. "Who manages to 'gotcha' her first." Bren says. "As I said, it's a stupid idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wulf stands at the door of the bathroom and squints for a second, pulling his lip under his teeth while he thinks. He stoops and picks up his pants from the floor where he stepped out of them last night and digs into the pocket. He produces five gold and slams is down on the bed side table. "Five gold says it's me." and he leaves to shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Verdammt"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bren says under his breath after Wulf pulls the door shut behind him. And then he leans back on the bed and begins to think...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast comes and goes and nothing is said about the three of them cuddled up in bed. Astrid is grateful as she had expected at least one of them to say something. "My Illusion work is not up to your standard, Astrid." Wulf sais, after a brief conversation about her work for the day. "I know." She says, because hers is the best of the three of them.  "If you help me, I'll give you my Conjuration notes." It's an offer and she looks up from her food with one single nod. "Deal." Eadwulf hides his smirk under his hand and doesn't risk a look at Bren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Catch you after class then." He smiles and heads off for his personal training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren catches Astrid in one of the corridors, shortly before the last class for the day starts. "Hey Astrid." she gives him a smile "Hey Bren." "I thought we might study together tonight, the Illusion test is next week and I just can't get the third somatic form right, maybe you can help me? I can help you out with Evocation in return, if you still need me to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid is about to say she can't help, as she's already agreed to help Eadwulf - but they're asking after the same thing, She can help both of them at the same time. "Wulf has already asked me to help him this evening but you can join us, I'm sure he won't mind." Astrid wonders why they've suddenly remembered their Illusion work and thinks it's probably to do with her climbing into bed with them last night. She'll be happy for the company at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren beams at her. "Great!" he says, cursing inwardly about Wulf being faster than him. "See you tonight then!" When he walks past her into the room he </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> brushes his hand against hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the last class of the day Astrid stays behind to collect her notes and tidy her supplies before flinging her bag over her shoulder and heading up to her dorm for the weekend. She huffs to herself, once she's helped the boys with their illusion work, she can take a long bath and perhaps see if Wulf will spar with her tomorrow. When she pushes her dorm door open, she empties her bag on the small desk and arranges the books she has out for the boys. She can't help the twinge of jealousy at the thought of them kissing each other and sleeping in each other's arms, but she pushes the thought from her head. She can get that from anyone at the academy if she wants to... the trouble is she doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it from just anyone at the academy. She wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention. The reason why she's never made a move on either of them is because she simply could not choose between them. For all Bren is quick and dexterous and has a curiosity to match her own, So much more than just 'clever' and Eadwulf is sharp and witty and has the best problem solving capability she's ever seen...so much more than muscle. With a quick gesture she casts Sending to Bren.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I'm back. Bring your stuff. And your boyfriend."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes them five minutes to enter her room. She is sitting at her desk, waiting. "Hey." she says and they greet her in turn, Bren carefully closes the door behind them and locks it. He thinks he is subtle about it, but she is very observant. Curious. But she doesn't say anything. "Let's start then." she says and gets up from her chair. "Somatic components for illusions." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren's hair is much neater than usual and Eadwulf smells of his good aftershave. They sit where she tells them to and they listen. This Is her area of expertise and her knowledge is valuable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are especially attentive today, following her movements, letting her correct them when they try it themselves. Something is definitely going on here. But she pretends like everything is fine, and nothing is out of the ordinary. Though suspicion rises when Bren gets his movement wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she has to guide his hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he leans into her ever so slightly. He probably thinks he is being subtle about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf knows that's not the way to go. He waits until Astrid is back at her desk and leaning over her book before standing and heading over, leaving over and into her as he speaks. "I'm not sure I understand this one." He stops down and over her shoulder to point at one of the passages in the book she's reading from, breathing hot down her ear. He'll get his 5 gold. She points at a formula on the page and briefly brushes her fingers against his, explaining the spell again with all the patience in the world. Bren is staring at them from the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. Eadwulf let's his hand linger there with hers for longer than necessary, his other hand firm on her back as he pulls back. "Ah. That makes more sense. Thank you." He grins, charming, brushing both his hands over her shoulders as he pulls away and heads back to Bren with a smug smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid notices Bren scowling at Wulf out of the corner of her eye. She closes the book and walks over to her bed, sitting down on it cross legged, looking at the two men. "I think that's enough for today? It's late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nein- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astrid, we still need help." Eadwulf tries, giving the best puppy dog eyes he can manage and holding his book in his lap. "Please? A little longer Sassa?" He would be able to get her. He just needed another chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired Wulf, as intriguing as your sudden interest in Illusion magic is." she looks at them both. "Or is there something you're not telling me?" Bren gives her the most innocent impression. "No, we just know you're the best of the class in this subject." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf nods. "The very best." He offers leaning forward to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, so softly. That 5 gold was his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" she asks gently. There's a little hesitation as he looks at Bren... "Studying with you. That's all." He tries to assure her though it's not entirely true. He had wanted to get her back from walking in on them so many times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I'm not good enough when it comes to spending time and you rather lock me out of your room, but if you need my help with magic you get all..." she makes a vague gesture. "Whatever this is supposed to be?" She looks past Eadwulf at Bren. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stammer, unsure of themselves suddenly. "Astrid no, it's not like that..." Bren tries to say, shutting the book on his lap, not sure if he should move closer or further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not?" she asks sharply. "How is it then? Why are you acting all weird?" She focuses her gaze on Wulf again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf panics. His mind goes blank as he moves backwards. " we should go." It's an easy out. He vastly underestimated Astrid which to be honest is completely his own fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crosses her arms. "I see." she says gravely. "I fulfilled my purpose. Good night Wulf, good night Bren. Don't forget to put the chair under the door." She stands up to walk over to her bathroom, to get ready for the night. "Just let yourself out." she says over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf looks to Bren. "No, Astrid-" he tries. "I'm sorry- we just-" he didn't really have a good answer. He did love her, she was his friend. He didn't want her to feel that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren takes a cautious step in their direction, unsure how to deal with this situation. "We never wanted to hurt you Astrid." "Hurt me?" She repeats</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren lifts his hand in a defensive gesture. "Well, you are obviously hurt by what we did and... that was not our intent. Please Sassa..." "Don't call me that." she snaps and he immediately shuts up. Tears are welling up in her eyes now. "I understand if you don't need me anymore now that you have each other. It's okay. It's fine. Just... go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf is first to move to her. He hates tears, he hates cashing them even more. "Don't cry, Astrid. I'm so sorry." He attempts to pull her towards him. "We do need you, I promise. We love you." "You have a really weird way of showing me that." she says with a little hiccup, pulling her arm away from him. Bren moved so he stands next to Eadwulf and reaches out his arm to softly touch her hand. "But Wulf is right." he says. "We do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slaps his hand away and takes a step towards him, pushing him away. He stumbles backwards, dumbfounded. "Keep your fucking pity to yourself." she hisses. Bren's mouth hangs open. Wulf looks like he has just seen a ghost. Tears are streaming down her face now. "Astrid..." Bren says weakly. "I'm... we..." Wulf tries to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but she shoots him a glance that makes him flinch. "No." she says. "I've had enough of this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This has been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. A terrible idea. Eadwulf is wracked with guilt. All his defences are gone as he stands as close as she will allow. "How can I fix it?" He asks, he doesn't care for Bren right now. He cares for Astrid. He knows he's done wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't." she says, looking at him through reddened eyes, slowly composing herself. It was obvious that she was building a wall to shut them out. "Just leave me alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren and Wulf look at each other and then back at her. She makes an impatient gesture and a moment later they turn around and start to trudge towards the door, shoulders sagging, like dogs with their tail tucked between their legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But shortly before they reach it they hear her break out laughing behind them. When they turn around in confusion they see that she is sitting on her bed again, holding her belly and shaking with laughter. "You should have seen your faces." she pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eadwulf grabs for the nearest thing to throw at her. Fucking asshole. "You worried me, Astrid, you idiot." He growls, annoyed he didn't see through her acting. She was good at it by now. Her sensitivity, even if fake, was hard to cope with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She keeps laughing as she dodges the book he tosses at her head. It hits the wall and then her bed with a dull sound. "Maybe that will teach you not to play games with me you jerk." she shoots back. Bren looks at Wulf. "I think we owe her five gold now." "What?" Astrid asks between laughs. "Nothing!" Eadwulf huffs angrily. "Oh come on." Astrid tries to calm herself enough to steady her breath. "Don't act like a kicked puppy now after you locked me out of your room for days. I love you, okay? Both of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ja. </span>
  </em>
  <span>we love you too." Wulf huffs quickly realising just how manipulative they've been taught to be. "Bren wanted to know if you wanted to kiss him." He grina and opena his book to hide his smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut up!" Bren growls at him. His ears are turning pink almost immediately and suddenly he can't look at Astrid anymore. Eadwulf just gestures at him looking at Astrid. "This is why we came." He said, triumphant. "Apparently he's greedy, and one just isn't enough." He says as if it's not the same for him, tutting at Bren beside him, happy to throw him under the bridge for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention focuses on Bren. "Is that so?" she asks, and the smile she gives him suddenly looks dangerous. "No that's not... I mean... Dammit Wulf!" Bren punches him in the shoulder. "I'm doing you a favour." He laughs looking between the two of them as he tells Bren. The punch barely registered. "You can help him out, right Sassa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks, gets up from the bed and is in front of Bren a moment later. He doesn't have time to register what happens before she grabs the back of his head and pulls him down, pressing her lips on his. For a moment his arms flail a bit helplessly, but then he gently places them on her back while he returns her kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Success. Eadwulf smiles. He knows Bren will like this and hopes Astrid will too and that this is not another one of her bullshit manipulation techniques. He's sure his friend will be crushed. There's a little jealousy, but nothing Wulf can't handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she ends their kiss she keeps her fingers entangled in his hair, leaning towards his ear. Her fingers twist a bit and it hurts, but for some reason he does not mind. She whispers. "You know it was a really pleasant sight, seeing you bringing our big friend to his knees. Do it again..." Bren shudders at the commanding tone in her voice and glances over at Wulf without moving his head. He looks content and relaxed, watching them. Bren clears his throat and Astrid let's go of his hair. "Stand up." he says in a commanding voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What..." His breath catches. "Why?" He worries for a moment that they're going to ask him to leave. He doesn't want that. Astrid gives Bren a look and he stands up a little straighter. "Don't ask questions, just do as you are told." He catches her smile out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're going to throw him out. Fine. He could have his girlfriend if he wanted her so badly. Eadwulf stood and waited for him to tell him to leave. Bren turns towards him with him a disapproving frown. "Don't give me that look." he says. "On your knees." "On my..." He looks between them. No. He wouldn't. Not in front of Astrid. He wouldn't make him do the things they'd been doing with Astrid here. He, the biggest of all of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Bren..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid whispers into Bren's ears again, but this time it's loud enough for Wulf to catch it too. "He's ill-mannered." she says. "If he doesn't behave I will have to take my disappointment out on you, for training him so sloppily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Training him? How dare she. Wulf stands tall with a scowl. She wants to come in and run the show. Not a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at him, then takes a step back from Bren. "Take off your shirt." she says sweetly. "And hand me your belt." Bren looks from her to Wulf and then back to her and starts to unbutton his shirt. There is</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her voice that's just irresistible, something that makes him want to please her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like Bren is happy to listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not to Eadwulf. Well... That is fine. He struggles with his feelings for a minute as he watches the events unfold, bouncing on his toes in wait. He'd not seen Astrid like this before... He is not sure what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bren takes off his shirt and drops it on the table, then he takes off his belt and hands it over to Astrid. She looks at Wulf. "Everything that happens now is your fault." she says and then nods at Bren. "Kneel." Bren obeys her and slowly gets down on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My fault?" He asks, his hand over his chest. "Astrid...what are you going to do?" He's worried, if only because it's going to be his fault because he didn't kneel - but Bren knelt perfectly fine... Maybe it would have been okay. He doesn't think he wants Astrid to really see him like that. He wars with the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid steps behind Bren, wraps the belt around her hand once and pulls it back, ready to strike. Her eyes meet Wulf's. Her lip twitches. She is visibly excited about all of this. Then she whips the broad leather strap over Bren's back in an elegant, fluent movement. He falls forward a bit, hissing as the pain hits him. A red welt is starting to bloom on his skin. Wulf stands silent. Bren doesn't cry. He knelt willingly for Astrid just like Wuld did for Bren... The marks start an ache inside him. He wants that. But he doesn't want to give it to her. He shifts from his spot, coming around the back of Astrid and again attempting to touch her, his hands on her waist. Right as he is about to touch her she hits Bren again, this time harder and he yelps, falling to his hands for a moment before hastily straightening again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sassa..." He tries, trying to find his place here with the three of them. He hoped there would be a place for him, at least. "Sassa, I-" But there aren't any words, he looks to Bren, the thick welt forming on his back, wavering. Wanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third hit makes Bren cry out and it takes him longer to get back up from his hands. She leans forward. "Tell Wulf he can make it stop any time." she whispers. "He just has to obey you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What--" Again he is dumbstruck, hearing Bren cry out. He's not giving up. It was hard enough for Bren to have him on his knees, he will not be doing it for Astrid as well. No. He grabs for her hips again, pressing up against her. This will work. The instructor said it would, he leans against her, mouthing against her neck. "Come on, Astrid-" He skims his big hands over her. This</span>
  <em>
    <span> will</span>
  </em>
  <span> work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns around, places her hand behind his head and rests her forehead against his. She has to stand on the tip of her toes. "Wulf." she says, for a moment her voice is soft. "I know this isn't easy for you. And I know that you don't want that from me, or give it to me. That's why you will do it for him. You said you love me? Then don't shut me out of your life like this. You can trust me." she gives him a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the kiss, it soothes him a little. Bren asked for him to be on his knees... he should listen. So he does. Eadwulf takes his hands off of Astrid and kneels beside Bren, hands on the floor looking straight down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiles and then takes Bren's hand, pulling him to his feet. She kisses him again and then places the belt in his hands. "He's all yours." she says. "Show me what you practised. You know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For class..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave us a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it. </p><p>Solaris is @Mishasarus on Twitter and @mishasarus-x on tumblr, check out her Blumentrio art! </p><p>PryingBlackbird is @PryingBlackbird on Twitter and tumblr, always shouting about CR, come and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>